Waking up at Ouran High Academy
by IrisAtBloom
Summary: hi IsisAtBloom here with another story and I've always had this idea for story but I changed around the beginning a little in my head but still the same idea what would you do if you woke up in a completely different place and then find out this was your original life Meku Rimoari is about to do exactly that
1. Life Jumping

_A/N: hi guys so I decided to write a story where I was in one of my favorite manga/anime and I have thought of this idea for awhile and I finally decided to write it so I hope you all enjoy note the the female character is based on me but isn't actual me lol_

_I do not own Ouran High Host Club nor it's characters and no copyright intended_

* * *

**Waking up at Ouran High Academy**

as I woke from what seemed like a deep sleep, my eyes squinted as the sun shined in my eyes, with a stretch I sat up in my bed but when I fully opened my eyes I realized some thing, THIS WASN'T MY ROOM ?!, and with me being the complete weirdo that I am, I grabbed the very plush silk pillow, yes you heard me silk !, and screamed into it not to wake up whoever owned this house. Once I finished having a breakdown I walked over to the on-suite bathroom and gasped at how the bathroom looked like it belonged in a five star hotel, I mean seriously it had a freakin' hot tub as a bath with champagne holders!.

After returning to my senses I walked over to the mirror and in the place of my reflection was the anime version of me, with every detail right from my brown-ish blonde hair to my blue eyes, at this point the shock was so overwhelming that I finally realized that everything looked like I was in an anime and the style it was drawn all looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, and that's when I heard it, the oh so familiar girly laugh, Odette must be here, I ran out of the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to find Odette sitting on the end of the bed laughing and holding my bag I remember leaving at home, in the REAL world

"Odette what did you do this time ?" I ask sternly

Odette stood up leaving my bag on the bed, she was wearing a shimmering white strapless dress that had vial like material coming off the waist over the short puffy skirt that went just over mid thigh, she looked like some kind of angel in all that white, her chocolate brown cascaded down her back with slight curls at the bottom, she smiled as she walked over to me

"I haven't done anything you just life jumped" Odette said like it was the most normal thing in the world

"I life jumped ? whats that ?" i gave a questioning look

"oh its simply really its were at a certain point in your life you 'jump' into the life you were born in but some how landed in another at birth" a light suddenly appeared in her hands "here are your memories from this world but I'll only give you them if you can guess what anime your in and don't worry its one you've read before" she smiled

"well we can defiantly rule out Naruto then can't we" I said sarcastically

I had another look around the room, taking it all in the was a super queen size bed with lilac sheets that looked like silk and it had a four post frame around it with white curtains pulled back around the posts, the room itself was huge probably the size of a living room, I look through the window and saw the most magnificent garden I ever laid my eyes upon, then it hit me, the five star bathroom, the super queen size bed with silk coverings, the living room sized bedroom and now the garden there's only one manga that I've read and one anime I've seen that could possibly drawn like this

"you can't be serious, I'm in Ouran High Host club!" I screeched in excitement I love this manga and I loved the anime series

"yes you really are ready for your memories ?" Odette smiled

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME OF COURSE I AM" I beemed

"well here you go"

the last thing I saw was a very bright light then darkness

* * *

_A/N: well there was the first chapter I hope you enjoy the story because I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy writing it oh and don't worry we'll be seeing the rest of the Ouran host gang in the next chapter I promise !_

_IrisAtBloom out_


	2. Memories

_A/N: hi guys I really hope you are enjoying the story and thank you so much for reading you guys are really making me day by reading and here's chapter 2 enjoy! I don't own Ouran High Host club nor its characters no copyright intended_

_and note italics mean thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2. Memories**

I woke up finding myself back in bed as I sit up a rush of memories came flooding into my head and I quickly remembered that I'm in the anime Ouran High Host Club and that this was supposed to be my originally life as an heiress, then another flush of memories came flooding in,

I was Haruhi Fujioka's cousin and my father is no longer cut from the family's riches and the reason why we were cut in the first place was my father and his brother fell in love with my mother, a commoner and Haruhi's mother's sister, my mother loved my father and married him

my uncle became the head of the Rimoari company and cut off my father because he hated him for stealing the woman he loved, and now that my uncle has died my father can take his rightful place as head of the family seeing how he was the oldest of the two

my grandmother wishes to see me after school today to discuss an urgent matter, and I also have to help the Host club today, seeing how how I know of the Host clubs little secret I'm obligated to help the club keep the secret

*knock knock*

"Meku, your mother is requesting you and she asks you to hurry" a maid said from behind my door

I quickly get out of bed and get ready for school, once I finished having a wash I quickly put on my uniform, I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile and I tied my hair into two low pony tails just behind my ears, leaving a few strands to frame my face

as I walked down to the dining room I was greeted by different maids and butlers and I greeted them back,once I walked into the dining room I said my 'good mornings' to my mother and father, when I sat down and began to eat my breakfast my father stood from his sit and walked over to me

"Meku, honey remember when you go to grandmother's today she loves you very much and doesn't want to do what she has to okay" he smiled softly ruffling my hair

"erm dad, I don't get what you mean and frankly your worrying me"

"Rinku, she hasn't been told why she's being called around today" mum cut in sending my dad death glares like no other

my father gulped "you know what just ignore what I said" he looked at his watch "oh my is that the time you best hurry off to school you don't want to be late haha"

my dad started to slightly push me out the door, a maid handing me my bag as I was pushed into the limo

"have a nice day" my da said rushing into his car and sped off

_strange dad usually doesn't push me out the door when he almost accidentally tells me something that's a surprise_, I shrugged as the driver started the car and drove out the gate,

_anyway I have something else to worry about, today's the day I tell no backing out_

* * *

"hurry up Kaoru we're going to be late" my brother shouts as he walks into our room "or are you just backing out" he smirked

I sighed "no I'm not backing out, I was just thinking about if she rejects me Hikaru" I start walking out the door

Hikaru run to catch up to me, his smirk just grew even wider, he wraps an arm around my shoulders

"awwww my baby brothers nervous about confessing awww" he said in a baby voice

"Hikura shut up you would be nervous if you were going to confess to Haruhi" I shoved him off

"Kaoru seriously stop worring you've been crushing on her for how long now since we were five?, and I have a feeling that she feels the sae so calm down already" he sighed as we enter the limo

this 'she we're referring to is Meku Rimoari, she use to come around our house when we were little, true we kept trying to trick her she was the only person besides Haruhi who could tell us apart, but aleast she would always help us play pranks

she stopped coming around when she was seven due to her father being cut, we thought we would never get a chance to see her again so me and Hikaru just kept to ourselves, but recently she has applied to Ouran Academy, the first day Haruhi came was the first day Meku came,

and then ever since she started helping the hst club and hanging out with me and Hikaru again I realized that I've always loved her, only now now it gets harder to be around her without almost saying my feelings or start blushing like an idiot at how cute she's being

I sighed, today's the day I tell her no going back now

* * *

_A/N: well here's another chapter if it doesn't make sense I apologize and I hope you are all enjoying it so far and I can't believe that in two days this got 19 views so quickly ! so thank you for taking the time and reading again thank you_

_and I promise the next chapter will DEFINATELY will have the rest of the host club I promise_

_Hikaru: yeah thats what you said last time_

_Me: SHUT UP HIKARU ! OR ELSE I'M TELLING HARUHI YOU LIKE HER _

_Hikaru:okay okay I'm sorry_


	3. Today's the day

_A/N:hi guys hope you are liking the story so far I know I enjoy writing for you guess XD I don't own Ouran high host club nor its characters no copyright intended_

_sorry if the characters seem to OOC a bit or a lot I apologize this is just how I picture this_

* * *

**today's the day**

as me and Hikaru walk down the halls of the academy, we smile at all the swooning girls but all I really want to do is find Meku and tell her how I feel, as I look around I can't help but think how none of these girls could ever grab my attention like Meku can

as we walk into class I see Meku and Haruhi talking to each other and laughing at something as we walk in, _god she's so cute, focuse Kaoru focuse_

"hi guys" Haruhi waved

"hey girls, anyone get the last question on the homework last night we couldn't figure it out" Hikaru laughed

"well I could explain it to you guys before class starts" Haruhi smiled

I looked in the corner of my eyes and saw Hikura trying not to blush, I look at Meku and we both give a knowing nod, we both could tell Hikaru had a crush on Haruhi before he could figure it out himself

after Haruhi explained the question to use I was about to ask Meku to meet me in the back room in the music room we hold the Host club, just I stood up to walk over to her the teacher came in telling us to get in our seats, I mentally cursed the teacher for ruining everything

when I sat back in my sea and scribbled my message to Meku on a piece of torn paper, I past the note over to Meku when the teacher wasn't looking, she didn't sit far from me I could easily reach her desk

she took the note and read it, she turned to my and gave a thumbs up,the rest of class was boring and I barely payed any attention, I decided I would just see what Meku was do, and she was concentrating pretty hard, damn she looked so cute when she consentrated hell what I'm thinking she always cute no matter what shes doing

I started to doze off when the bell went off, every one changed there subject books from English to Art, I looked over in Meku's direction and saw her face lit up as she grabbed her sketch book, she loved art ever since she was little

***Flashback***

_"hi Meku what are you doing ?"_

_"oh hi Kaoru"_

_"no I'm Hikaru silly anyway what are you doing ?"_

_"your not Hikaru, your Kaoru you can't foul me and I'm drawing"_

_I looked over her shoulder and saw there were there people that she sketch, two looked a lot like me and Hikaru and there was a little girl, I was guessing it was here seeing that the girl in the drawing had the same high pig tails hairstyle_

_"its really good Meku" I smiled_

_Meku gasped "thats the first time I've ever seen you smile, I should draw for you more often" she giggled_

***End Of Flashback***

ever since that day she started drawing pictures for me and Hikaru just so she could see us smile, man I loved how she cared so much that she would try so hard to make us smile, while I tried to make her smile to because I loved her smile and that was the day I fell in love with her

seeing how I enjoyed Art more then the other subjects I decided to actually get on with the work, the assignment was to draw a member of our class, I decided to draw Meku because at this point I couldn't stop thinking about her

I look up and turn to look at Meku to start and I found her already staring at me, she quickly turns her head after making eye contact with me, I noticed that a light blush dust her cheeks as she turned, which made me blush slightly

I got so got up in my sketching I didn't noticed that class had ended until I felt a presence behind me, I turn to see Meku looking at my sketch of her, a blush clear on her cheeks

"w-wow Kaoru t-that really a-amazing" she blushed even harder at her stuttering "d-do you want to walk to the music room w-with m-me" she smiled

I smiled "okay"

I quickly pack away and stand up, I grabbed her wrist and ran out the door with her, I rushed to the music room, tring to get there a few minutes before they open the doors to the customers

once we at the club doors I just burst through, not bothering to say hi to anyone and just rushed into the back room, closing the doors and quickly locking so me and Meku don't get disturbed

"okay now that we're here what did you want ?" Meku asked sitting by the widow

"I-I really n-need t-to tell y-you something" I stuttered

* * *

**no one pov**

"I-I really n-need t-to tell y-you something" Kaoru stuttered

he calmly walked over to Meku, feeling his heart beat quicken with each step he took, after hearing his words Meku knew it was time for feelings to be said as her own heart beat quickened

"w-well what a surprise I-I n-need to tell you something as well Kaoru

as Kaoru sat across from Meku they both stared into eachothers eyes before blushing furiously and averting there eye contact

"you go first" Kaoru mumbled

"well Kaoru we've been friends for a really long time and do you want to know why I can always tell you and Hikaru apart without fail ?"

"why ?"

"because whenever I see you me heart beats so fast that I feel like it might explode and no matter how I feel you can always bring a smile on my face without you even realizing it and-"

Meku was silenced by a pair of soft lips against her own, and she melted into the kiss almost immediately, Kaoru couldn't have felt any happier the one girl he had feelings for without fail loved him back, today couldn't have gone better, he parted the kiss looking deep into her blue eyes

"I feel the same way Meku, I've loved you ever since we were little"

"I love you too Kaoru" she smiled

"well I have one question left, Meku will you be my girlfriend ?"

"do you even have to ask ?" she laughed

he grabbed her into a hug and spun her slightly, both of them laughing at how silly all there worrying was for nothing, though they were completely unaware that they where being watched

"I always knew they would be great together" Tamaki sighed

"yes it does seem that all the worrying they did was for nothing" Kyoya said fixing his glasses

"Muka-chan seems so happy" Hunny smiled

Mori nodded in agreement

"yeah it's nice to see them like that" Haruhi sighed happily knowing her cousin was happy

"see I told him not worry and now everything is okay for them" Hikaru smiled thinking maybe he should confess seeing how well it went for his brother

he sighed again happy to see his little brother happy

* * *

_A/N: hope your enjoying the story so far_

_Me: awwww everything went okay for Kaoru awwww I'm so happy_

_Hikaru: well obivously evrything was gonna go okay you wrote it like that and you can easily change_

_Me: SHUT UP HIKARU! *hits him on the head*_

_Hikaru:ow_

_Tamaki: now now dear princess a pretty face like you shouldn't fret_

_Me: really Tamaki your really using that on me *sigh* thats lame next time just give me cake that would've do the trick_

_*tamaki sulks in the corner growing mushrooms*_

_Hunny: I heard cake is there and Iris-chan_

_Me: unfortunately no Hunny oh well bye ! _


	4. Are you serious

_A/N: oh my god guys 65 readers already ! XD I just wanna say a HUGE thank you and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story and I would really like you guy's feed back on the story that would be awesome any way on with the story, and I apologize for not updating so quickly like last time but I had a busy weekend and I've had a little writers block and it sucked :( and I quick shout out to Cyan thanks for the comment it really made my day XD_

_italics means thoughts_

* * *

**Are you serious !**

as me and Kaoru walked out of the back room, once we stepped out the door, two confetti canons went off at either side of us and the Host club's 'king' Tamaki strutted towards us and knelt down in front of me with a dethroned rose

"so you two have finally confessed your love for another" he stood up clutching his heart "ah the beauty of it all that the two hearts can now become one and blossom into something even more beautiful"

while Tamaki was being his flamboyant self, I walked over to Haruhi while Kaoru went off with Hikaru, I smiled at Haruhi and hugged her, we both started walking over to the doors to open the Host club as the rest of the boys got into position

"congratulations, I told you all this worrying was nothing" Haruhi smiled as we opened the door

"welcome Ladies" they all said in unison

* * *

"so Meku do you want to go a date tomorrow seeing how its Friday today" Kaoru smiled holding my hand

"I would love that" I said as I kissed his cheek

as we walked into class, almost everyone started muttering to each other as they noticed me and Kaoru holding hands, I could feel a few death glares from some of the girls as I walked to my seat, I just pretended that I didn't notice any of them

class went on but I could barely pay attention, I was so excited for tomorrow,_I wonder what we're going to do and what shall I wear, I'll have to decide when I get home tonight_, then I remembered I had to see my grandmother and I started to wonder what she could possibly want that involved in me seeing her personally

_why does grandmother want to speak to me so urgently ?_

_I wonder what dad meant this morning ?_

_why did dad freak out like that this morning ?_

I was brought out of my thoughts as the bell rang,

* * *

the rest of the day went by really fast, and yet all I could think about was what was going to happen at my grandmothers and tomorrow with Kaoru, as I walked out of school could feel death glares in the back of my head and girls whispering behind my back

I was glad to be getting away from the glares when I got into the limousine, as we were nearing my grandmother's mansion I started to get nervous, as I stepped out of the limousine I saw my grandmother waiting at the door in her kimono, it was baby pink with a white obi

as I walked up to her the maids and butlers bowed as I walked pass them, when I was standing in front of her I bowed

"Hello grandmother" I smiled

after I finished my bow, she pulled my into a gentle hug, after she led me to her office and mentioned for me to sit on one of the chairs in front of her desk, and she took her seat behind her desk

"I am aware Meku that you don't know why I called you round today" she started "well a generation and a half ago an arrangement was made between our's and another family's that male from there family and a female from ours were to be wedded" she explained

I just nodded

"and since that agreement there have always been complications, there was never any compatibility on either sides... that is until now" she said turning to the window "and I'm sorry to say dear that once you graduate from Ouran Academy you will be a bride exactly two months after"

I froze, this can't be true, I can't be marrying a complete stranger, after hearing these words I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks, before my brain could react I started running down the hall, I didn't know where I was running, I just needed to be alone

finally I stopped running and I sat by a random window, and I just cried and cried until I was all out of tears, thats when I noticed my grandmother walk up to me, she gave me her hand and I took it, now I finally understand what my dad meant this morning and he's right I can't hate grandmother it wasn't her fault

"Meku dear, if you don't mind I need to finish what I have to say then we'll get you cleaned up" I nodded

"now Meku you will be marrying the youngest son because they believe it will be good for him and I heard that he goes to your school" she smiled

after getting cleaned up I was brought back into grandmothers office, and waiting for us was a lady with many flowers in her hair and she was wearing a latex biker one piece, she looked to be in her mid 60's

"so this is the girl my grandson shall be marring" she said as she walked up to me

"she is very pretty for only being 15" she said starting to circle me "hmmm and she has perfect child bearing hips" I instantly started blushing at that comment

"hehe oh look Kazuha you've managed to make my granddaughter flustered" my grandmother laughed softly

the now known Kazuha laughed along with my grandmother, as she walked back in front of my she started studying my face and smiled

"well my dear you have very pretty blue eyes and a lovely hair color, and you have lovely silky hair, you will definitely be a beautiful bride" she smiled warmly

my grandmother mentioned for me to sit back in the seat from before,I followed without question and sat down, Kazuha and my grandmother started talking quietly among themselves, I sat their patiently trying not to cry because I would have to leave Kaoru

"as you know Meku" Kazuha started "you'll be marrying my youngest grandson but I think you'll be surprised when you see, are you ready to see him dear ?"

I nodded not trusting my voice, Kazuha nodded to one of the maids and she walked to the door and opened it and my eyes widened as the boy walked in

I gasped "I'm marrying you ?" shock clear in my voice

* * *

_A/N:cliffhanger, and don't hate me for not updating as fast as I did last time I do apologist it's just I don't have a publishing schedule any way hope enjoyed the story  
_

_Tamaki:*holding Haruhi close to his cheast* I wonder who she'll be marrying ?_

_Haruhi: well read and find out Tamaki-senpai and LET GO OF ME_

_Me:*bonks Tamaki on the head* even though you two are my favorite couple I will not stand by and do nothing so just let her go already any way I don't own Ouran High host club nor it's characters no copyright intended_


	5. Authors note

_I am so sorry guys for not updating but I've been really busy lately I found out a few days ago that I have to go back in surgery to get plates in my broken leg so I didn't feel like writing because of that, then when I went other day they DIDN'T do it so I was fuming because they did the same thing the first time so I starved all day for nothing so I didn't want to write because I was too hungry and then the next day I had a friend over so we hung out because I haven't seen her in ages but I still have to go into surgery still so it won't be awhile till I upload sorry again guy I feel so guilty right now but it can't really be helped and I will try and post an extra long chapter next time and I thought I should let you know whats going on okay guys bye !  
_


End file.
